retailwatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Depot Reinhardt
ACCOUNT / DEACTIVATED * Blog: ask-home-depot-reinhardt.tumblr.com * Owner's Blog: chupikaybruh.tumblr.com "I'LL GIVE YOU A DISCOUNT IF YOU BUY A CANDY BAR FROM THE FRONT AND A CEILING FAN" Summary Home Depot Reinhardt is a jolly, old soul who takes pleasure in working at his new job at Home Depot. He is always working hard to satisfy every customer, and is very easy and pleasant to work with if one wanted good deals on home improvement and building supplies. He loves promoting his store, handheld manual tools, and all things orange. Personality Home Depot Reinhardt is man with a positive outlook on life, plus a great confidence in himself. Anyone younger than him that has done him good earns the title of "grandchild", but all in all, Home Depot Reinhardt deems everyone as his friend. He personally believes that every conflict can be solved through comradeship and shopping at Home Depot, and in the end everyone wins the two greatest treasures in the world -- honor and glory. Aside from that, Home Depot Reinhardt doesn't know how to whisper -- or even speak normally, for that matter. If you have sensitive ears, be warned: he's a loud old man. Affiliates Debra One of Home Depot Reinhardt's co-workers. He loves everyone -- everyone except for Debra. He finds her irritating and too passive aggressive for his tastes. She even sold his favorite shed in the parking lot. He always hears her gossiping about the other employees. One time she nearly convinced the entire staff that the manager was actually Spider-man. Luckily the rumor soon died out before the manager could hear word of it. Home Depot Reinhardt wishes that it did. History Home Depot Reinhardt did not start working full-time at Home Depot until the Great Home Improvement War. Home Depot was a war with Lowe's, and both sides were seeking recruitment from warriors working in local small hardware store businesses. Home Depot Reinhardt owned one of these little stores, and planned not to take sides at first. However, Lowe's eventually started wiping out businesses like himself, and he felt the need to protect his pride and joy from the danger. Unfortunately, he did lose his business in the war, as well as many comrades, but Home Depot kept him afloat, and kept his life together. The war has been over for many years now, and the tension between Home Depot and Lowe's has come to a standstill. Because of his big and caring heart, Home Depot Reinhardt has forgiven all that the former enemy has done, and holds nothing against them. Trivia * Home Depot Reinhardt does not "go home" after his shift -- he sleeps in the tool sheds on display in the Home Depot parking lot. * His favorite shed was named Griswalda. Debra sold her without telling anybody. What a cold farted itch. * He has a new shed. His name is Philip. He's good enough, Home Depot Reinhardt guesses. * The admin also owns Whataburger Young McCree and Taco Bell Balderich. Category:Reinhardt Category:Home Depot Category:Retailhardt